Ailastrine Lorne
Backstory Ailastrine is of the breed of the 'Inima Frânta'. Her mother was killed by Zarconhttps://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Zarkon_(Legendary_Defender)%7CZarcon , leaving her with her father. Within that time, Ailastrine spent her days with Pheonyx Aylen at two others on Planet Blyss. Ailastrine had a perfect childhood, until her planet turned into a Hell Of Sorrows after Queen Amele made a pact with her beloved, Princess Azlea. At the age of 15, she was forced into the Galra empire once Blyss was seemingly destroyed, forming The Lynx along with four others from her race. Ailastrine had already been a supreme fighter in Blyss, making it simple for Zarcon to use her. She was on the higher rank than the rest of the team, working with the high priestess, Haggar. For years she had worked with them, becoming a trustworthy soldier to both of them. Until two of her members had been killed and burned to ash, she refused to help any causes of good. She hesitated before leaving without notice. Pheonyx had to persuade her to stop worrying about her last and taught her to look at the future. Appearance Ailastrine has a baby face, a pile of ombre black to pastel pink hair tumbling down to her back. Her hair is styled with two braids on either side, the rest down. Ailastrine was born with stardust freckles cascading across her pinked button nose to her cheeks along with black plump lips. Ailastrine has a pair of milky white eyes with ombre eyelashes. She wears her signature baby pink choker around her neck. There is a baby pink birthmark on her collarbone, shaped into a broken heart. Abilities *Ailastrine has excellent hand to hand combat skills, along with using her signature sai weapons that doubles as a staff. *Ailastrine feeds off of negative emotions, especially when in low health, meaning she was in her peak condition in The Galra Empire. *Ailastrine can also sense negative emotions, getting slightly dizzy when around too many. Relationships *Pheonyx Lorne Knowing each other from childhood, Pheonyx is Ailastrine's best friend, almost sisters. Their relationship is strong through thick and thin, doing anything to protect each other. *Shirohttps://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Shiro%7CShiro Ailastrine avoids her feelings for Shiro, seeing as he was the first one to welcome the four of them with trust. She tries her best to ignore the event that happened after Adam's death. Ailastrine has always got his back, no matter how intense her feelings get. *Keith https://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Keith_(Legendary_Defender)%7CKeith Ailastrine has a brotherly bond with Keith, realizing Pheonyx had slowly fallen for him. Ailastrine is often the one who Keith vents to, acting slightly motherly to him at times. She tries her best to aid him and the team. *Pidgehttps://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Pidge_(Legendary_Defender)%7CPidge Ailastrine likes to help Pidge ( or Katie.) With hacking into important objects. Before Pidge found Matt and Holt, she did her best to comfort her and be a out-of-this-world sister. Though she might not understand everything Pidge's feeling, she tried her best. *Hunkhttps://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Hunk_(Legendary_Defender)%7CHunk Ailastrine loves sharing her recipes from Blyss with Hunk, often being the first one to taste test. She learns with him, asking what object he was using rarely. Hunk chooses to be careful with what he says around her, as she gets edgy with some topics. *Lancehttps://voltron.fandom.com/wiki/Lance_(Legendary_Defender)%7CLance Ailastrine hates Lance's flirty ways, but still mothers him. Many a times Ailastrine would comfort Lance about the Allura sitiaution. Lance found Ailastrine once crying in the training room alone, comforting her in return. Category:Voltron OC Wiki Category:OCs